Machines, for example rope shovels and draglines, have suspension cables that are provided on the machine. For example, in case of the rope shovel, the suspension cables may run from a top portion of the machine to an end of a boom of the machine.
The suspension cables used in these applications may be approximately 176 feet in length. Very tight tolerances are required for the suspension cables to be used in such environments. For example, for the suspension cable having the length of approximately 176 feet, the tolerance required may be less than 1 inch. However, current methods and systems provide higher tolerances, that may not be desirable.
United States Published Application Number 2014/0090279 describes an assembly method for using a flexible tensile member as part of the rigging for a dragline bucket. The tensile member includes a stranded core surrounded by one or more armoring layers or devices. The stranded core produces excellent strength in tension. The armor layer(s) provides a lower but still sufficient strength in compression. The compression strength is sufficient to eliminate plastic deformation of the core strands when the tensile member is bent around or dragged across an edge. The armor layer(s) also protects against battering, cutting, abrading, compression, and shearing forces. This resistance greatly reduces the likelihood of heavy items—such as the yoke, dump block, and spreader bar-damaging the tensile member when the bucket assembly is laid on the ground.